Zak Kagel
Sgt. Zak Kagel was a survivor of the invasion and soldier in the 14th Virginia. Living in a militaristic society, Kagel learned that taking what you want is a strength. Story Invasion of Earth Zak Kagel was a military sergeant in the U.S. Military before the invasion. During the second year of the invasion, Zak made his way to the last standing naval base in Norfolk and became a member of the 14th Virginia, fighting the aliens and collaborators. Season 5 "Everybody Has Their Reasons" Zak Kagel flirts with 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment's Isabella in the cafeteria, and introduces himself to Hal Mason and Maggie, inviting them to a gathering of the soldiers and 2nd Mass. At the gathering, Zak notices Ben Mason's spikes and asks to touch one. When Zak touches the spike, Ben begins to yell in pain, joking with him. Later, after soldiers try and fail to hold Ben captive, Zak tasers him. Ben is then seen strapped down to a gurney and Zak grabs him by the hair and starts to interrogate him. Apparently he is under orders to extract intel out of Ben, as they feel he is an Espheni spy. Ben doesn't have anything to say and tries to explain he is able to control his spikes but Zak doesn't care. Ben being interrogated, it quickly escalates to torture as Zak uses a pair of pliers to forcibly remove one of Bens spikes. Ben screams out in pain as its yanked out and goes into a seizure. The spike tries to attach itself to Zak, cutting his face as it tries to implant itself, however Zak steps on it and kills it. Later after the 2nd Mass are all being detained, Zak tries to rape Isabella, bending her over a desk and threatening her with a knife. Before Zak can do anything, Maggie attacks Zak, knocking him out after a brief fight. "Stalag 14th Virginia" Lt. Williams mentions to Lt. Shelton that Zak has been found bashed and cut up by two of the 2nd Mass women, Isabella and Maggie. After Lt. Demarcus Wolf brings back a dead Overlord, Zak and the others want to scout the area and kill the other aliens nearby, but Marshall denies it. After Marshall shows Daniel Weaver the graveyard of 39 different collaborators, Kagel tells Weaver that he is getting under the captains skin. As the Masons escape and are found by the 14th, Marshall gives Lt. Shelton an order, however begins to understand that everything they are doing is wrong, and tells Marshall that under Weaver, he is relieving her of her duties. While advancing on Marshall, Kagel shoots Shelton in the back, killing him, and justifies that Shelton was advancing on Marshall, so he shot him. The next day as the Masons advance to the firing lines, Kagel gives the order to the soldiers to shoot, however do not, as each one know it is wrong. Tom Mason soon arrives in a truck with reinforcements, and when Tom is taking the hoods off his family, Kagel takes his gun out, but is shot and killed by Isabella. She is disturbed by killing him, but Maggie comforts her by saying Kagel was psychotic. Appearances Gallery Fallingskies_s5e7-800x450_061920150119.jpg 25076 007 0315 R 11834 -1030x687.jpg 25076 007 0330 R 11832 -1030x687.jpg 25076 007 0375 R 11831 -1030x687.jpg S05e07 352.jpg Zak2.PNG Category:Characters Category:U.S Military Category:Humans Category:Fighter Category:14th Virginia Category:Deceased Characters